The Rape Papers
by ShimmeringMists
Summary: Draco is out of control. Rape after rape, pleasure after pleasure, never getting caught. What is behind this raging stream of evil? And who will stop him?
1. The first girl that year

A/N: WARNING: RATED R FOR A REASON. LANGUAGE VERY VERY VERY VIVID RAPE AND SEX SLASH AND TEACHER STUDENT AND TEACHER TEACHER LOTS OF PAIRINGS. Anyway:ITS AMAZING! this has a PLOT! So read it. And to Draco lovers: I know hes big and bad in this im sorry i love him too sob but he gets better!!!!!! And I'm on a shitty computer with no spell check. Sooo ignore the horrid spelling and read you ahem "satisfying" story!  
  
He walked the halls, unseen by all. Looking for a victim. Be it teacher, student, girl or boy, he didn't care. He was the serpant that everyone feared. He was the one that everyone hoped to be caught by. That's how Draco knew that SOMEONE would also be in the hallways.  
  
His first victims were some lost first years. Heh. How fun. He pointed his wand, and one small girl's bag split open. She stopped to pick them up, and the rest stopped as well. "Oh shoot." She mused, picking up ink bottles while her friends helped. Riiip. Another bag split. "What's happening?" Another little girl asked. "Maybe it's that ghost." They began to all walk again, when another bag ripped, from the prettiest of the girls. "Oh this is ridiculous! Go on without me or we'll be here all night. COme on out you stupid ghost!" She called to Peeves, who was, in fact, no where to be seen.  
  
Draco cackled. He moved closer and closer, keeping tabs on his prey, making sure the others were far enough away. (Hey I rhymed! yipee!) He slipped out mof the invisibility cloak. "Having a problem?" He asked, knowing damn well that he was too sexy for resistance. Then again, often the third years and younger resisted. "Um, no. I"m going." she picked up her books, and started to hurry away, thinking this was a prefect to take away house points. "No, I think you need help. I can fix your bag, if you follow me." Draco looked over the poor girl. There were way too many books to be stuffed in her arms, and they kept spilling over.  
  
"well, I guess if you can fix my bag." She said, clearly hesitant. "Draco you're losing you touch." Draco told himself. "You shouold be able to get at least a fourth year! This first year is as flat as my old house- elf, damn it. But she'll have to do." He led her to the room of requirement. A big four poster bed with silk sheets, plus a shelf of lube, and lots of errotic sex toys, plus a shelf of books full of "positions" ("AH. I love this room!" thought Draco.) decorated the large room.  
  
"Reparo." he pointed his wand at the bag. The rip fixed right up at the girl beamed at him, clearly unaware of his intensions. "Gee thanks!" The girl grinned cheerily, going to walk out. "Crucio." He he pointed the wand at her, then quickly pulled it off, leaving her frightened, but not really hurt, for the curse had been so short.  
  
Draco put his face near hers. "You didn't like that, did you?" He purred. "N-n-no." she whimpered. Draco nodded. "So then you'll do as I say, or I'll leave it longer." She nodded, "o-o-o-kay." Her eyes wide with fear. Draco was thrilled. He thrived on other's fear.  
  
"Undress." It was a short command. "Please disobey. Please disobey." Dracos mind whispered. He wanted to so badly to hold the Crucio out. she pulled her shirt over her head. Draco eyes the bra-less figure. Flatter than the house-elf. "More." He commanded in a booming voice, casting a few silencing and locking spells on the door. she pulled her pants down and stopped, wearing only her underpants. "More." Draco got irritated. The girl's eyebrows furrowed. She didn't want the Crucio, bbut she wanted her innocence.  
  
"Crucio." Her wild screams filled the air. Draco left it on for a whole minute, watching her writh and scream. "Stop. Please. Stop. I'll take them off. I will!" Draco pulled it off. "no. Actually, leave them on." He smirked, a plan coming to mind. He took a step towards her as she picked herself up off the ground. He pulled her near to him, feeling their body heat combine with the combine with the closness.  
  
He put his lips on hers, thrusting his tongue, forcing entrance. He explored his mouth. The girl then suprised him, kissing back. "It's a good thing you're hot." She mummbled, and Draco smirked. A spunky one. They were always best for kinkiness. MAybe he would have moe fun than he thought tonight.  
  
Still kissing, Draco allowed his hand's to explore her body. sticking his hands on her very underveloped breasts, adn sqeezing caused her to gasp. Draco smirked even more. the girl was clearly enjoying this now. But she went to far. Draco felt a pressure against his "area" and inconspicuously glanced down. Her hand.  
  
He pushed her away. "Did I sy you could touch me?" He asked. "Did I say YOU could touch ME?" She asked back. Draco was infuriated. "Crucio!" he held it three minutes this time, watching with glee as tears ran down her face. "He stopped and pulled her into another kiss, she too weak to retaliate in any way as he began to massage lightly through the cotton panties.  
  
Not entering, nothing pushy. He traced happy circles around and around, amking her tingle against her will. "I will NOT enjoy this!" she told ehrself, but she could not deny the urge for his touches to become less light. But yet she made no moves, not wanting to anger the dragon.  
  
He led her to the bed, still kissing passionatly. As she hit the edge, they landed with Draco strattling her. As he began to tke off his clothes, the girl got a fleeting sense of terror. He wouldn't go all the way, would he? He would.  
  
Draco undressed himself, and stood up. "Come here." She slowly stood up and walked to him. "NOW you may touch me."He said, as if he were granting her wildest dream. she paued. Draco glared, and she moved forward. "i-I don't know HOW." She whispered. "What?" "I don't know HOW. i dont know where to go or what to do." "Crucio."  
  
She writhed and screamed, flailing until she fell to the ground twitching and screaming. Draco watched avidly. Tears streamed down her face, and urine leaked out. Unbelievable pain. Her eyes rolled and the screams got louder. As time goes on, teh curse usually gets stronger. Draco knew, from hours of being under his Father's wrath. He finally released it after a whole half an hour. "Fine. we will get to the point, and then youmay go."  
  
He threw her backwards, missing the bed, she landed with a thud on the floor. Draco ripped off her panties and thrust. He didn't care if it hurt. Under any other circumstances, he would have been gentle, going slower, cherishing the moments. He jsut wanted this moron gone. Then he could get the house-elf, ywho at least was used to his commands.  
  
she screamed in agony. Draco thrust quickly getting everything out at once, climaxing. He pulled out of her. She hadn't climaxed yet, in fact, she was very near to it. "Tough shit. Its your own punishment." He told her pained face, as she pulled herself up. "Just one last thing..."  
  
"Crucio." This time, he held it for a final hour. The girl could not get up when he released her. He carried her to the hallway, dumping her naked, cold, and hurting on the floor. "DOn't think for a second that I love you. Or that you can tell about this. The Crucio will be worse if you do. No matter WHAT. tell everyone that you just got lost." He hissed, leaving her to find her way to the common room alone, naked, and barely able to walk.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Draco was back in his bed, contented for now. He thought of the writhing girl, and wondered why it made him so happy. his own thoughts turned to memories.  
  
A/N: Which will be the enxt chapter! Review pelase! Tell me its sick, you hate Draco, or (please!) that you liked it. BUT i promise you that this was jsut an introduction to the evil of Daco Malfoy who is SOOOO HOTT and the plot will continue as A PLOT not as a rape scene. (Actually...there will be...and it will be slash...but it has aplot!) 


	2. The first time

A/N: Thanks to my reviewer!!!!!!!!! This chapter is short, but it shows you why Draco's being a bitch.  
  
knock, Knock "enter Draco." Lucius stood with his back to the door in his big office. "Yes Father? You wanted me?" Lucius turned to see the boy. The young Malfoy was standing defiantly, as he had been taught, but his eyes held fear. Deep down, he knew why he was wanted. "I have been informed that I am to test your-ah- abilities for the Dark Lord, if you are to serve him when you grow older." Draco nodded, not sure which "abilities" his Father was talking about.  
  
"it is a Death Eater's job to rape and cause fear in th Dark Lord's name. I am aware that you don't know how to do this. I find it my responsibility that you learn. Therefore, i want you to watch me closly." Draco backed up in fear. "First, you want to minimize the chance of them getting away." Lucius smirked an evil, merciless, loveless smirk that would later become the trademark of the small boy he called "son". "Crucio." Lucius held the wand in place lazily, not intending to take the curse off anytime soon.  
  
Draco fell down immidatly. It was his first time under the curse, and he didn't know how to withstand it. He writhed and clenched his teeth in a painful grimace, eyes screwed shut. Half an hour passed. An hour. An hour and a half. Two whole hours. Draco felt the will to struggle leave and went limp, letting the mounting pain come, sinking into him like poison. The curse was lifted. "Always know that when they stop fighting, it's time to stop and then begin what you were meant to do." Lucius told the boy, as if he had just finished an exciting lecture about something innocent.  
  
Draco just lay there, feeling the aftermath of the curse. The room spun, and with out realizing it, a tear leaked out of Draco's face. "Malfoy's do not cry!" Roared an infuriated Lucius. "Imperio!" Draco felt everything dim and he heard a voice in his head. "Take off your clothes. NOW." Draco was afraid, and obeyed, not awre of Lucius watching in amusment, not aware of what he was planning to do. He felt the curse lifted and looked around in shock.  
  
He was naked in front of his Father. Lucius took a step towards him, grabbing Draco's wrist. "Sometimes it is easier to make them do things themselves. OR you can go by force. Now take off my robe, boy." Lucus stood in dignity, as draco pulled off his silver robes, and hung them over a chir. "What now Father?" Draco knew it was best to pretend to be interested in learning this, even if he was currently the victim.  
  
Lucius picked the boy up and set him on the table. He instructed wicked things to do with mouths and hands, teaching Draco how to give the victim pleasure, but mostly, how to make the victims pleasure you. Then, he showed Draco the most important part. Draco looked in shock at the sight in front of him. "He wants me to WHAT his WHAT?!!" The poor child (who was only about 9 at the time) did his best, but was not good enough for Lucius.  
  
"You will be better than that next time. Practice on the Elf." with that, he shoved Draco out of the room, and summoned his wife. draco had not satisfied him, and she would pay, as always.  
  
End flashback back to Draco after raping the first year.  
  
"I forgot many things. I will have to better. I'm sorry I failed you Father." Draco bent his head in sorrow. Draco the fell asleep, eager for the next night. 


	3. The truth comes out!

A/N: well I hope my flamer is still reading because I want you to see this chapter. Yeah I KNOW the beginning chapters were sick now you will see THE PLOT the is mentioned in the summary.  
  
Ginny looked around, waiting for her brother and Hermione, and of course HARRY to come down. Try as she might, she still could not stop liking him. She smiled as Hermione hopped down the stairs. "First say of classes! First day of classes!" She sang as if it were Christmas, and New Year, and the Death of the Dark Lord all rolled into one.  
Ron and Harry came down next. Ginny beamed. "Back to classes." Moaned Ron, as the four of them made their way to the cafeteria. The older three got deep in conversation, leaving Ginny out, so she fell behind, sulking. Suddenly, arms went around her waist. "Hello Weasel." Ginny's eyes went wide with recognition. "What do you want Ferret?" She shoved him off her. "Now now Weasel. Don't push me. I just wanted to invite you and your friends to a, get together tonight. But then again, maybe it had better be just you. I don't think your brother would play nice, and I wouldn't want the Mudblood and the Pothead to start shagging in the middle of the floor. It might make me sick." He smirked.  
  
"Where and for what?" Ginny ignored the comments about her friend and HARRY. "Room of requirement. Seven o'clock. Don't be followed, don't be late. we don't want Filch finding out about the game. Actually, if you want to bring a friend, go ahead." Draco imagined the fun he could have with TWO fifth year girls. "Fine Draco." Ginny huffed off, not at all intending to bring a friend. She had a feeling that he was hoping to get to Gryffindors there to publicly humiliate. Not if she could help it.  
  
-later, 7 o'clock to be exact!  
  
"Hello?" Ginny poked her head into the room, which appeared to be empty. "where is everyone? Oh come on! This isn't fair! I wanted to show everyone that Gryffindors are best!" Grumbled Ginny, oblivious to the huddled ball of silver cloak in the corner. "Go away Ginny. Go now before he comes back and I have to hurt you." the voice was strangled. "What?" Ginny took a step into the room. "What are you talking about? Draco? What's wrong?! What ARE you talking about?" Ginny was very confused, and not getting any answers.  
  
"JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE QUICK!" Draco yelled. "When I try and save your ass you don't even listen! GO NOW!!!!!" he bellowed, clutching his wand tightly as it spewed blue sparks. A sign of fear. Ginny nodded, and backed away, not knowing why she was listening, but there was something about Malfoy that made her believe him.  
  
His eyes. the cold smirk was gone, the malicious laughter in his eyes were replaced with something stronger. Fear. All out terror. "I think he needs help." Mused Ginny, knowing just who could help him. HARRY. Ginny sighed.  
  
---------------------  
  
I knew it was her when the voice opened. Damn her, she didn't even bring a friend to save herself. The curse was lifted off of me for some reason tonight. I'll bet my father was busy with the Dark Lord, too busy to keep me under the imperious curse. Ginny finally shut up, and I sent her away before my father returned.  
  
I hated the curse. They kept me on it day and night. Those poor innocent girls. They even made me ENJOY the pain I put the girls through! They tell me to enjoy the victim's pain, and I find myself grinning. The worst part is...I can't do shit about it. I sat in the corner, waiting for Father. I knew i would be punished when he returned. He would take me home, making everyone think it was for a meeting, or something, but I know what he's planning. I'm going to the dungeons. If I'm lucky, he'll only leave me under Crucio for a day. If I'm lucky He will make new scars with the swords and knifes, rather than trace over and reopen old ones. f I'm lucky..he'll do everything himself and send me back. But I'm not going to be lucky. This time, he's going to punish me, and then hand me over to the Dark Lord. 


End file.
